


Unforeseen Happenings

by Sabi (shugocharaluver)



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Kagerou Project AU, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shugocharaluver/pseuds/Sabi
Summary: An unexpected meeting between a young boy and a being that just wants to avoid hurting people.





	Unforeseen Happenings

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the fic for the second day of the SorMik Advent Calender this year!!  
> Hopefully the story does the calender justice >w<
> 
> The prompt I was given was 'Snowstorm'. I tried my best to stick with the prompt XD. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Also, a special thanks to Dakijen for helping me proofread)

Once upon a time, within the deepest part of the forest of Glenwood, lived a small boy. For hundreds of years, he lived feared by the nearby villagers as a monster that would turn people to stone with a simple look at his eyes. 

While true that the boy, Mikleo, did possess such power, he hated the idea of using his power to make others suffer. However, he understood that the villagers were frightened by him and his power and as such, he chose to live alone in the forest in his mother’s old home, far away from the human village.

One day in the middle of the winter season, Mikleo was clearing snow out of the pathway to his house after a snowstorm when he heard a loud thud sound throughout the area. Curious, he followed the source of the sound, and found a human boy collapsed face-first in the snow.

Mikleo felt panic rise up at that, wondering what he should do now. He didn’t want to risk hurting the other boy in case the other woke up and happened to look into his eyes if his power accidentally activates. At the same time, he couldn’t stand the thought of leaving the poor thing all by himself to die in the cold. Having reached his decision, he lifted the other boy onto his back, and trudged slowly back to his home.

~~~

The first thing Sorey’s mind registered once he had woken up was that he had no idea where he was. He sat up, wincing slightly as his head throbbed in pain. How did he get here? Last he remembered he went out hunting…

‘Must’ve fainted along the way,’ he thought to himself.

He noticed a tray of food next to him shortly after, along with a small note. It read: ‘Feel free to rest up here until you get better. I’ll bring food up from time to time.’

So someone did bring him here. Wanting to thank the kind stranger, Sorey got out of bed and exited the room, wandering around the house to look for them. The house showed no signs of anyone being present at the time, but he could tell that someone else had been there not too long before. Sorey waited for a couple more hours in the living room while munching on the snacks he was given (and soft serve that he found in the fridge) but they did not show themselves. Feeling his injury start to hurt again, Sorey went back up for the day, deciding to continue his search for his mysterious saviour tomorrow.

However, he was unable to spot them the next day. He tried again and again for several days, but only ever found more food by the bed every morning.

Until one day, where Sorey lay in bed with his eyes closed, pretending to be asleep for the night. He stayed as still as possible as he heard the sound of footsteps climbing up the stairs, and as he heard the plate being placed on the bedside table, he sat up, eliciting a small gasp from the other person in the room.

“Hello there! I guess you must be the person tha- hey wait!” Sorey stopped speaking as he saw the other person run out of the room in full-on panic mode, obviously not wanting to be seen by Sorey. However, Sorey really wanted to thank them personally (they did essentially save his life after all), thus taking off right after them.

Sorey chased after the silhouette, determined to talk to his supposed saviour. He chased the silhouette around for what seemed like forever until he managed to grab their right arm.

“Let me go!” they screamed, tensing up at the contact.

“Sorry but please, you don’t have to run! I just want to talk to you,” Sorey pleaded to the figure.

“Trust me you don’t.”

“Why would you say that about yourself?” Sorey asked, not understanding. Why would someone so kind-hearted and nice think that Sorey wouldn’t want to talk to them? Especially after the other had saved him.

“...I’m a monster,” the other said quietly with a stutter in their voice, pulling the hood tighter around their figure with their left hand.

“You’re not.”

“How can you say that so easily; you don’t know the first thing about me.”

“Well,” started Sorey, walking around to the front of the figure shifting his grip to the other’s hand instead, holding it gently. “I do know that you are sweet enough to save me from a cold, painful death and nurse me back to my full glory.”

“...You, you’re so dramatic,” the other deadpanned, though Sorey could see the hooded figure shake a little, and he smiled as he realized the other was holding back giggles.

“And that’s why I wanna thank you properly, face-to-face.” Sorey tried again, watching as the other seemed to stop for a second before opening their mouth to speak again.

“I...I have the power to turn people into stone if they look into my eyes when they activate. I’m a real monster in every sense of the word. So please, go before I hurt you.” they mumbled out quickly as they tried pulling their hand away from Sorey again. But Sorey continued to hold onto their hand, smiling softly.

“Hey, I understand the why you’re scared but, I trust you. I trust that you wouldn’t do anything to hurt me. So please, would you take off the hood?”

The other seemed to take Sorey’s words to heart, and after understanding that the brunette meant no harm, reached up to grab the top of their hoodie with their left hand. It stayed there for a while as they hesitated, fingers trembling as they pulled the hood off slowly.

Sorey’s mouth opened slightly in surprise as he looked at the boy in front of him. Light skin as fair as the snow surrounding them, nicely-styled aquamarine hair and those eyes… it wasn’t a stretch in the least to say that this boy was the most beautiful being Sorey had ever seen.

Sorey moved closer to him, letting go off the boy’s right hand as he placed both his hands on the other’s shoulders, urging the other to look directly into his eyes. He stared at the boy for a few moments, before breaking into a grin.

“Hi there, I’m Sorey. Thanks for saving me.”

“...No problem. I’m Mikleo.” replied Mikleo, lavender eyes twinkling brightly as he realized that Sorey was fine. 

Mikleo pulled at Sorey’s sleeve, gesturing back to the house as he offered the brunette some more soft-serve before he had to leave. Sorey nodded, holding Mikleo’s hand once again as they walked back. He couldn’t wait to get to know more about the boy.


End file.
